


[Podfic] Taking a Wrong Turn, Turned Out Right

by Serdd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Harry vs. Dragon, Humor, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Triwizard Tournament, first task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serdd/pseuds/Serdd
Summary: Harry, under duress, made a split second decision that turned out very right.[AUDIOFIC]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Taking a Wrong Turn, Turned Out Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking a wrong turn turned out right](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/655780) by DerLaCroix. 



  
_cover art by[Serdd](ARTIST%20URL)_

**Listen**  
  
[](http://scriptgenerator.net/really-simple-embed-audio-player-script/)

**Title:** [Taking a Wrong Turn, Turned Out Right](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [DerLaCroix](AUTHOR%20URL)

**Narrator:** [Serdd's Audio Fanfictions](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)

**Length:** 00:16:29

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ho2fDO8W5KCJYkPt_0sBBEPoYzQoYGjB/view?usp=sharing)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my audio fics, both complete & in progress on:
> 
> My Website: [ www.serddsaudiofanfics.com ](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)  
> My YouTube: [ Serdd's Audio Fanfictions YouTube Channel ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBxfwCasVIpgQ75urk7GoKg?view_as=subscriber)  
> And my Instagram: [ Serdd @persephonenoble ](https://www.instagram.com/persephonenoble/)


End file.
